Complementary
by BookLizard
Summary: The events of A Mother's Love from Thor's point of view this time, with a little extra on the end. More of my Young Asgardians oneshot series.


**A/N: This is a continuation of my ongoing Young Asgardians series of oneshots. This one shows the events of A Mother's Love from Thor's POV instead of Loki's, and then a bit more at the end. Be prepared for young Thor and Loki adorableness!**

Complementary

Thor risks a glance into the stands, frowning when he sees his mother and brother conversing rather than watching him. Didn't they see that last strike? It had been one of his best so far, and they might've missed it! They should be paying attention to—

"Oof!" Thor staggers as an ax handle catches him in the side of the head.

"Caution, little prince," the other man says, grinning. "You are allowing your mind to wander, and that is never wise." He hefts his weapon again, and Thor shakes his head to clear the spots from his eyes as the bigger man charges. He rolls to the side just in time for his opponent to barrel past him. Swinging Mjolnir backwards, he catches the other man in the back of his knees, toppling him to the ground with a loud thud. Thor quickly follows up the attack and pins his opponent to the ground. The look of utter shock on the man's face lasts for a few seconds, and then he starts to laugh, holding his hands up to show that he concedes the match.

"My mistake, Your Highness. You are a fine warrior."

"As are you. What is your name?"

"Volstagg, my prince. I won the last tournament."

"Ah, yes, you did, I remember! It was a most impressive victory. Father was exceedingly pleased that there are warriors such as you fighting for Asgard." Thor releases Volstagg and holds out a hand to pull the larger man to his feet.

"Thank you. Your words—and the Allfather's praise—mean much to me. You fought very well today, my prince. I look forward to meeting you in combat again someday soon. Perhaps I will have learned to best you by the time we next fight."

Thor laughs. "You may try, my friend. I, too, look forward to it. But for now, I see my family coming to greet me. I must go. Until next time, mighty Volstagg."

Volstagg bows and then leaves the field, while Thor turns to greet his family. Odin is the first to arrive, and he places the victor's crown on Thor's head with a proud smile. "You have done very well today, my son. It will not be long until you are ready to lead Asgard's armies, and then perhaps you will even become her king. You will make a fine ruler."

"Thank you, Father." A warm glow fills Thor's chest at Odin's words, growing even brighter when he sees his mother and brother approaching. Loki is the first to hug him, and then their mother wraps her arms around both of them, and Thor thinks to himself that he has never been happier in his life than he is at this moment.

"Good job, Thor," Loki says, his face buried in his brother's broad chest.

"Thank you, my brother. Soon enough you will be grown, too, and we can fight together," Thor replies, grinning at the thought.

"I would like that very much, brother," Loki tells him. "We shall be the best fighting team in all of Asgard."

"Yes, and perhaps one day we shall even win the paired fighting events at a tournament just like this one. Imagine, Loki and Thor, the best fighting duo in the realm! Let none stand before us!"

Loki laughs and jumps away, brandishing an imaginary dagger. "No one will dare to challenge us!"

Thor faces him, smiling, wielding an invisible weapon of his own. "We will win every match we enter, conquer every other pair of fighters."

"Your strength and my wits…how can we lose?" Loki asks, eyes bright and happy. "I cannot wait! Thor, will you bring me with you when you train tomorrow? I wish to watch you fight, so I can learn, too."

"Of course, little brother," Thor replies. "It's nearly time you started training with the guardsmen, too. Soon enough you'll be able to best them all."

"Perhaps not yet, Thor," Odin says, laying a firm hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "Loki is still young. We should let him grow some more before he begins such rigorous training." Neither of the two boys notices the slight tightness around the Allfather's single remaining eye, but Frigga does, and she frowns minutely at him, shaking her head in a silent warning that he determinedly ignores.

Loki's face falls, and Thor drapes an arm over his brother's shoulders. "But Father, he is older than I was when you allowed me to formally begin my training. Why should he not be allowed to start? He may be small yet, but that gives him an advantage over fighters like myself, or like Volstagg. He will be nimble and fast, too fast for them to even land a blow on him! He can do it, I know he can."

Loki slips his arm around his brother's waist, hugging him gratefully. "I can do it, Father. Just watch me! I know I shall be good at it. Please?"

Odin presses his lips together into a firm line. "We shall see. Perhaps soon. For now, let us go. The feast to celebrate your victory will be starting soon, I am sure, and it would be in poor taste for you to be late, Thor. Clean yourselves up, both of you, and dress for dinner. Go!"

The boys hurry off to do as they are told, pushing each other playfully out of the way and racing toward the palace, and Odin watches them go, his tight smile morphing into a frown. "Why this sudden desire to learn about fighting? Where has this come from? And how far do we allow it to go?"

Frigga purses her lips, giving her husband an irritated look. "You are the one that brought him here, you know. If you did not intend to treat him as one of us, you should have revealed his heritage to him long ago. As for his sudden interest in training, did you expect any less? He watches his brother so carefully because he looks up to him. They are very close, and it is cruel to keep denying him the chance to be Thor's equal. He could be, you know, if he chooses to apply himself. Oh, not in strength," she adds, seeing Odin's frown deepen, "but in combat, at least. He has skills of which you know little. Let him use them, husband, or he will grow to resent you even more."

Odin sighs. "Perhaps you are right, my queen, and I am merely worrying over nothing. Loki will begin his training tomorrow, then, and we shall see what comes of it."

Frigga smiles. "Thank you, my king. I am sure he will be overjoyed to hear it. He will do well. You shall see."

"I hope you are right, Frigga. I truly do."

**A/N:**** Read and Review? Thanks, all!**


End file.
